Foster and Frost
by siberian.cat.lover
Summary: Sophie and her friends were teleporting to plant a Wanderling Seed. Jack was going to the place where he and Pitch had fought in Antartica. They meet and instantly their lives are changed forever. This is set after Lodestar, just without the cliffhanger ending. You will learn more if you read it!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot. I'm not Shannon Messenger (though I wish I was, she is my favorite author, especially since she has **five** cats!).

Sophie Foster wearily left her room at Havenfield, going down the stairs to the front door. It was early afternoon and Dex had just called her on her Imparter, she had finally found it, and told her that he, Keefe, Biana, and Fitz were coming over because they had found the perfect place to plant Mr. Forkle's Wanderling seed.

"Sophie! Hurry up!" Dex called. The blonde girl sighed softly and she ran down the last of the steps to open the door for her friends. Their eyes were somber, but we shared a bittersweet smile as we remember all Mr. Forkle did for us.

"It's best if we teleport, because our leaping crystals, don't lead directly to it," Keefe said calmly, but Sophie had known him long enough to know he blamed himself for telling Sophie to 'capture' Ruy and Brant.

"How can we teleport there if I don't know what it looks like?" Sophie asked her friends. Keefe smiled smugly and then let out a piercing whistle. Sophie's face broke into a grin as she saw Silveny fly out from behind the clouds with Greyfell warily flying slightly behind her. _Sophie! Keefe! Fly! Free! Friend! Fitz!_ Silveny's exuberant greetings filled Sophie's mind as the majestic alicorns landed before the five friends.

 _Keefe says you are going to take us somewhere special?_

 _Sophie! Friends! Fly!_ Sophie took the alicorn's reply as a yes and pet her mane before climbing onto her back. Biana mounted behind her and wrapped her arms around Sophie's waist in an effort not to fall off. The boys rode on Greyfell and once everyone was up the two alicorns unfurled their huge wings and pushed off the ground.

Once they had reached a suitable height Sophie called to her friends, "Get ready!" The others nodded to show they heard and Sophie told Silveny to take them to the place. The alicorns tucked in their wings and started to freefall. Sophie would have screamed, but Keefe was laughing so she tried not to.

There was a crack of lightning and instantly they were sucked into the void. A few seconds later, Silveny transmitted to Sophie frantically, telling the girl that they were stuck. Sophie's eyes widened, but then she closed them tightly and imagined the first place that came into her mind. The loud crack of lightning was heard and Sophie felt a sudden cold wind. She opened her eyes and found her and all her friends in a place they weren't supposed to be.

"Where are we!" Biana cried behind Sophie.

"This is not where we are supposed to be!" Fitz called out.

"Guys, take a deep breath and calm down," Sophie shouted to be heard over the freezing wind. "We are in Antartica."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Well thank you for reading the first chapter! I will try to update every Friday so yeah. Pretty please follow and favorite, that would be amazing. I'm probably going to do the next chapter with both Sophie's POV and Jack's POV. They will most likely meet in the next chapter, but at most the third chapter. I might update tomorrow if I get time, between this fanfic, another one I want to write, and the fanfic I started on Tuesday. BTW I will try to update all my fanfics on the day I published the first chapter. Sorry this chapter is so short

:(. Anyway, thanks for reading!

.lover


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

A/N: I am so sorry, I had a lot of tutoring the past week and hardly anytime to write. I will be able to update more after the December 9th.

PokeMANS: Thanks, I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: NO! I don't own anything! *tries to not cry*

Jack's POV:

Jack Frost flew around Burgess and chased around Jamie and his friends. They had a snowball fight and a lot of fun.

"Jack! Come back soon!" Jamie called from below him as he flew away to get some alone time in Antarctica. It had been a year since they had defeated Pitch Black and he was going to visit the place where he had seen his memories. He smiled down at the children and promised them he would come back tomorrow.

The Wind pushed him quickly toward Antarctica and a few minutes later he saw the first whiteness. He navigated through the ice and snow until he saw the black sand and ice creation. He circled around it a few times and came to a stop right above the top point. Then the Wind dropped him and he yelled as he slid down the icy slope.

He slid quickly and his staff come out of his hands. He quickly grasped for it and caught it. Jack flew up again and sat on top of the structure. He nearly fell off again when he heard a crack of lightning and saw five kids appear out of nowhere. He did a double take when he saw they were sitting on two large winged unicorns.

"Where are we!" A girl with dark brown hair exclaimed as she looked at a girl with blonde hair who was sitting in front of her on the winged unicorn.

"This is not where we are supposed to be!" A boy with dark brown hair, who looked like the dark-haired girl, called out.

"Guys, take a deep breath and calm down," the blonde-haired girl yelled over the freezing gusts of wind. "We are in Antarctica." She added and the other kids freaked out.

"Biana! Are you ok?" The dark-haired boy called out.

"She's fine Fitz!" A blonde boy said to him.

"Keefe's right! We're both fine!" Biana said.

"Are you sure Sophie!" A strawberry-blonde boy asked.

"Yes Dex, just a little confused! How did we get here! I thought you said the alicorns knew where we were supposed to go!" The blond girl replied. Jack slid off his perch and let the wind carry him toward them.

"Who is that!" Biana cried out while pointing in my direction. Everyone looked at him and he turned around, as if expecting to see someone else behind him.

"You! Boy in the sweatshirt! White hair! Staff!" Keefe yelled at Jack. "What's your name!" Jack nearly fell out of the sky when he realized they were talking to him. "What! You can see me!" Jack yelled back incredulously.

"Duh! Am we not supposed too! You're not exactly invisible," Sophie called back. On Jack's face was a look of pure astonishment. He just stared at them, not sure what to do.

"Uh, hello?" Sophie yelled. Jack flew down quickly so he didn't just drop out of the sky.

"Hi! I'm Jack Frost! And you can see me!" He excitedly replied.

"Yes, we can, is that a miracle or something." She responded drily. He looked at them again and tried to get an idea of how much damage they could cause. He saw Sophie whisper something to her friends and they all looked at him warily.

Sophie's POV:

Her friends were confused on how they got there. They talked about what had happened and speculated about how they got there when Biana cried out.

"Who is that!" She yelled. I whipped around to where she was pointing and saw a boy sitting on top of a black specked tower of… ice. He was watching them with ice blue eyes and was wearing a blue sweatshirt and brown leggings. He carried a twisted staff and had snow white hair. When Biana pointed at him he looked behind him as if he thought there was someone else.

"You! Boy in the sweatshirt! White hair! Staff!" Keefe yelled at him. The boy seemed so confused when he realized they were talking to him. He kept on asking if they could see him, which seemed really stupid. Then he lept of the ice and flew down. She stared at him for a few seconds, very surprised that he could levitate or fly.

"Hi! I'm Jack Frost! And you can see me!" His face was glowing with happiness.

"Yes, we can, is that a miracle or something." She said sarcastically. He watched them and she realized something was off. She gathered her friends and whispered to them, "I can't hear his thoughts." They all turned to him and looked at him with newfound wariness.

A/N: I know Sophie's part is short but I didn't want to go past that part. I will try to update twice next week. I think I'll do Wednesday and Friday, just to catch up to where I should be.


	3. Author's Note (Adoption or idea plea)

I am so, so, so sorry! I was so busy and I lost my inspiration for this story. I don't really know what else to do, because I was stupid and didn't plan out what to do. I really wish I could continue this, but I have no idea what to add to it. I'm so sorry, but I just can't add what I don't have. If anyone has any ideas on what I could add, please PM me or say in a review. Or if anyone wants to adopt this story, just PM me. I don't really want to complete it right now so if anyone would like to continue it just PM me and we can talk (though you would have to help me because I don't know what to do to give someone else this story). I really don't know what to do, so I will probably use any idea, or use it for inspiration. I am so sorry, but I can't continue without any new ideas.


End file.
